Dunkle Truppen
Die Dunklen Truppen waren eine der zahlreichen Waffensysteme des Imperiums. Diese in drei Phasen existierenden Droidenkrieger waren mit modernen und durchschlagskräftigen Waffen ausgestattet. Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Schon zur Anfangszeit des Imperiums gab es Dunkle Truppen, diese waren aber menschliche Soldaten, welche mit einem imperialen Sprung-Pack und grauer leicht gepanzerter Rüstung ausgestattet waren. Sie dienten als mobile Einheit und waren mit E-11 Stoßkanonen, Bogenwerfern, Kommandopistolen und Granaten bewaffnet. Sie bildeten einen wichtigen Bestandteil der Unterstützungstruppen für die Sturmtruppen und konnten selbst harte Gegner wie Wookies mit Leichtigkeit eliminieren. Sie waren die Nachfolgereinheit der Jet-Truppe der Republik. [[Bild:Arc Hammer3.jpg|links|miniatur|Das Fabrikschiff Arc Hammer]] Androiden-Soldaten für das Imperium Das Dunkle-Truppen-Projekt wurden von dem imperialen General Rom Mohc ins Leben gerufen, der es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, den perfekten androiden Soldaten zu erschaffen. Man wollte damit eine Truppe erschaffen, welche speziell für Aufgaben konzipiert war, die für einfache Soldaten zu schwer oder zu gefährlich waren. Bereits zuvor hatte Mohc mit dem Z-X3 versucht, einen imperialem Kampfdroiden zu erschaffen, doch imperiale Kommandanten konnten sich niemals mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Kampfdroiden die Position imperialer Sturmtruppen übernehmen würden. Doch dies Mal überging Mohc die imperialen Kommandanten und unterbreitete seinen Modellentwurf direkt der imperialen Forschungsabteilung, die den Plan an den Imperator weiterleitete. Dieser zeigte sich sehr interessiert und so begann das Dunkle-Truppen-Projekt. Das Imperium stellte dem General immense Mittel zur Verfügung, um sein Projekt voranzutreiben, und ließ unter anderem eine gewaltige Minenanlage auf dem 16. Mond des Gasriesen Gromas sowie eine Erzraffinerie für die dort gewonnenen Phrikite Erze auf dem Eisplaneten Anteevy errichten. Die Dunklen Truppen selbst wurden auf dem Planeten Fest in einer imperialen Anlage in erster Instanz konstruiert, um dann auf dem gewaltigen Montageschiff Arc Hammer vollends zusammengebaut zu werden. Dieses riesige Schiff hatte Mohc eigens als eine Art privaten Schrein für seine geliebten Dunklen Truppen in den Raumwerften von Kuat erbauen lassen. Zudem wurden sie mit Hilfe der Arc Hammer zu ihrem ersten Einsatzort gebracht. Auf dem abgelegenen Planeten Talay wurde eine Rebellenbasis von einer kleinen Einsatzgruppe Dunkle Truppen der Phase II vollständig vernichtet. Nur der Kreuzer Grey Damsel konnte dem Massaker entkommen, wurde jedoch von einer Dunklen Truppe geentert und die gesamte Crew getötet. Durch diesen Einsatz erfuhr die Rebellen-Allianz zum ersten Mal von dieser Vernichtungswaffe. Sie ließ den ehemaligen Imperialen Kyle Katarn die zerstörte Basis untersuchen und er konnte in den Trümmern eindeutige Beweise für die Existenz einer bisher nicht gekannten imperialen Truppengattung finden. Die Rebellen gaben Katarn nun den Auftrag, diese Bedrohung auszulöschen. Auf seinen zahlreichen Missionen zerstörte Katarn die Gromas-Minen sowie die imperialen Anlagen auf Anteevy und Fest. Letztendlich gelangte Katarn an Bord der Arc Hammer und sabotierte den Reaktorkern des Schiffes. Auf seiner Flucht Richtung Shuttlehangar wurde er allerdings von Rom Mohc selbst angegriffen. Der imperiale General stellte sich Katarn im einzigen bisher fertig gestellten Prototypen der dritten Phase der Dunklen Truppen in den Weg, eine Art androider Körperpanzer, der den Träger fast unbesiegbar machen sollte. Katarn konnte den General schließlich besiegen und sprengte ihn mitsamt seinem Schiff und den verbliebenen Dunklen Truppen ins Vakuum. Aufgrund der immensen Kosten dieser Niederlage ließ der Imperator diesen Versuch, mechanische Sturmtruppen zu erschaffen, sofort beenden. Allerding existierten die menschlichen dunklen Truppen weiter bis zum Fall des Imperiums, was dann mit ihnen geschah ist nicht bekannt. Fakten Dunkle Truppen zählen zu den stärksten Bodeneinheiten die das Imperium jemals erschaffen hatte. Insgesamt bestand Mohcs Dunkle-Truppen-Projekt aus drei einzelnen Phasen: rechts|miniatur|Dunkle Truppen Phase I-III :Dunkle Truppe Phase I: Diese Phase war an sich gesehen nichts weiter, als ein Kampfdroide in Skelettbauweise der über eine Vibroklinge und einen Schild verfügte, mit dem er Blasterschüsse abwehren konnte. Eigentlich war er nur ein Zwischenschritt zu nächsten Phase. :Dunkle Truppe Phase II: Hierbei handelt es sich um die erste wirkliche Kampfeinheit der Dunklen Truppen. Dem Droidenskelett wird eine Panzerung aus dem fast unzerstörbaren Metall Phrik auferlegt, durch die er vor leichten Blastern fast vollständig geschützt ist und das zudem fast immun gegen die Klingen von Lichtschwertern war. Die Bewaffnung bestand aus einer überdimensionalen Plasmakanone die einen eingebauten Raketenwerfer besaß. Zudem war die Panzerung des Dunklen Trupplers am Rücken mit einem Jetpack ausgestattet, die ihm eine fast uneingeschränkte Mobilität gewährleistete. :Dunkle Truppe Phase III: Die Phase III sollte die Hauptkampfeinheiten bilden und waren auf zweierlei Arten einzusetzen. Die Phase III konnte, wie die ersten beiden Phasen, als ein autarker Kampfdroide in die Schlacht geschickt werden. Seine Ausrüstung wurde durch eine stärkere Panzerung sowie zwei Raketenwerfern perfektioniert, die hinter den Schulterplatten eingelassen waren. Diese konnten mit zielsuchenden Raketen geladen werden. Eine weitere, weitaus effektivere Methode wäre es, die Phrik -Außenpanzerung der Phase III als Körperpanzer zu verwenden und ihn einem Menschen anzulegen. Durch die Bewaffnung und die Stärke der Phase III hätte das Imperium den perfekten Sturmtruppler erschaffen. Die Zerstörung der Arc Hammer verhinderte allerdings diese Revolution der Imperialen Armee . Lediglich einer dieser Prototypen war an Bord der Arc Hammer stationiert. :'Imperiale Aufräumtruppe: '''Diese Truppen waren darauf spezialisiert Gegner zu bekämpfen, die die Macht nutzen können. Das Gestell der Aufräumtruppen wurde durch Cortosis-Erz geschützt, das den Schaden von Lichtschwertangriffen reduziert. Die Primärwaffe der Aufräumtruppe war eine am linken Unterarm befestigte Energieklinge. Sie war ausserdem mit einem starken, an der rechten Schulter befestigten Kurzstrecken-Raketenwerfer, magnetischen Fangstiefeln, die sie ausgezeichnet gegen kinetische Machtkräfte wie den Machtgriff oder den Machtschub schützten und einem kleinen an der linken Hand befindlichen roten Energieschild ausgerüstet, den sie an- und ausschalten konnte. Sie hatte die gleiche Grösse und in etwa das gleiche Aussehen wie die Dunkle Truppe Phase III. Hinter den Kulissen *Ihren ersten Auftritt hatten die Dunklen Truppen im PC-Spiel Dark Forces, wo sie unter der englischen Bezeichnung ''Dark Trooper auftraten. Nur dieses Auftauchen sowie das dortige Aussehen und die Ausrüstung gelten als kanonisch. *Des Weiteren traten Dunkle Truppen noch in einigen weiteren Spielen auf: **Die Dunklen Truppen aus Battlefront sowie Battlefront II zeigen deutlich erkennbare Unterschiede zu den kanonischen Dunklen Truppen aus dem Spiel Dark Forces. Sie ähneln am ehesten grau uniformierten Sturmtruppen und sind mit vollkommen anderen Waffen ausgestattet als das Original. Im ersten Teil der Battlefrontreihe waren Dunkle Truppen mit einem Fünffachblaster sowie einer Blasterpistole und Thermaldetonatoren bewaffnet. Im zweiten Teil ersetzte ein aufladbarer Bogenwerfer den Fünffachblaster. ** Die beiden herstellbaren Arten von Dunklen Truppen aus Galactic Battlegrounds ähneln in etwa den originalen Dunklen Truppen, weisen aber einen gravierenden Unterschied auf. Sie werden im Spiel Phase I und Phase II genannt, was aber nicht mit dem Original übereinstimmt, denn dort wären beide als Phase II eingeordnet. Bewaffnet sind beide Phasen mit einem Blaster, der vom Aussehen her der Plasmakanone aus Dark Forces ähnelt. Stärketechnisch sind die Dunklen Truppen hier schwach dargestellt und nichts erinnert an die in Dark Forces vorgestellten imperialen Supersoldaten. **Das Strategiespiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption hingegen zeigt die bereits aus Dark Forces bekannten Dunklen Truppen. Allerdings ist die Bewaffnung der Phasen II und III verschieden zum Original und die Arc Hammer, der einzige bekannte Produktionsort, müsste laut der Zeitlinie des Spiels bereits zerstört sein. Einige Dunkle Truppen der verschiedenen Phasen konnten im Spiel unter anderem als Wachposten auf Kessel sowie in dem Museum des Imperators auf Coruscant angetroffen werden. Leeland Chee von LucasArts hat hier bekanntgegeben, dass das Auftreten der Dunklen Truppen in FoC nicht kanonisch ist und nur dem Spielspaß dient. Die Dunkle Truppe der Phase I ist hier ebenso mit einem Schild sowie einer Klinge bewaffnet, die Phase II hingegen mit einer Art von Schnellfeuerblaster. Die Phase III verfügt über in den Handgelenken eingesetzte Blaster, ähnlich den Superkampfdroiden, sowie einen doppelten Raketenwerfer in der Schulterpanzerung. **Die Dunklen Truppen aus dem PC-Spiel Rebellion gelten als nicht-kanonisch. Hier werden die Dark Trooper als begrenzt im Umgang mit der Dunklen Seite unterwiesene Elite-Sturmtruppen, die zudem mit den neuesten Blasterwaffen und neuen Exoskeletten ausgestattet sind. Dennoch ist die Möglichkeit nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich bei den beschriebenen Exoskeletten um die letzte Phase des Dunkle-Truppen-Projektes handeln könnte. Diese waren nicht nur Droiden, sondern ließen sich auch als Rüstung tragen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Bezeichnungen im Spiel wurden einige wenige nicht übersetzt. So wurde diese Einheit im Spiel als Dark Trooper Regiment bezeichnet, was darauf zurückzuführen scheint, dass man die Bezeichnung als Eigennamen verstanden hat. **In dem von Disney herausgebrachten Mobile-Spiel Commander wird die Produktion Dunkler Phase-II-Soldaten ermöglicht. Das Aussehen der Einheit ist allerdings das der Aufräumtruppe. *Zudem wurde die Figur der Dunklen Truppe sowohl als Spielfigur der Firma Kenner (hier als Phase III) als auch als Spielmodelle im aktuellen Star Wars Miniatures Game herausgebracht. Die Star-Wars-Miniatures-Reihe beinhaltet alle drei Phasen, wobei Phase II und Phase III wiederum nicht die kanonische Ausrüstung tragen, wie sie von den Dunklen Truppen in Dark Forces getragen wird. Galerie Bild:DunkleTruppenGB.jpg|Dunkle Truppen vor einer imperialen Festung (Galactic Battlegrounds)'' Bild:Dunkle Truppe.jpg|Eine Dunkle Truppe aus den beiden Battlefront-Spielen Bild:Darktrooper.jpg|Mehrere Dunkle Truppen der Phasen II und III durchkämmen eine Hügellandschaft. (Empire at War – Forces of Corruption) Bild:DarkTrooperFoC.jpg|Die drei Phasen der Dunklen Truppe in Empire at War - Forces of Corruption Bild:DarkTrooper reb.jpg|Die Dunkle Truppen aus dem PC-Spiel Rebellion Bild:DarkTrooper.png|Die drei Phasen der Dunklen Truppen aus dem Star Wars Miniatures Game Quellen *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Dark Forces'' * *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''Dark Forces (Soundtrack)'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.lucasarts.starts_goo&hl=de Offizielle Auftritt von Star Wars: Commander im Google Playstore] en:Dark trooper es:Soldado Oscuro fi:Musta sotilas fr:Dark Trooper it:Dark trooper nl:Dark Trooper pt:Trooper Sombrio ru:Тёмный солдат sv:Dark trooper Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktisches Imperium) Kategorie:Legends